Kismat ke khel
by lovedareya
Summary: my first story. the story is on dareya track aur summary nai de sakti peep in to know more *dareya based* *chp 7 updated* *I've changed the name of my story earlier it was dareya2*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- HI EVERYONE! I AM HERE WITH MY FIRST STORY. YOU MAY HAVE READ MY INTRODUCTION OR IF U HAVE NOT IT'S OK. SO HERE IS MY STORY ON DAREYA. I AM WRITING ON THE CURRENT TRACK OF THEM. I KNOW THERE IS NO TRACK OF THEM GOING ON RIGHT BUT JUST THIS IDEA CAME TO MY MIND AND I JUST THOUGHT OF WRITING SO ENOUGH OF MY BAK-BAK AND HERE IS THE STORY.**

CHAPTER-1

Daya is talking with shreya's cousin, simran in the park.

Simran- daya sir aap mujhe kya batana chahte they?

Daya- simran who tumne mujhe bataya tha na ki tumhe shreya ki chupi ka raaz janana hai?

Simran- haan wo main bhul gai thi sorry.

Daya- it's ok

Simran- toh shreya ki chupi ka kya raaz hai?

Daya- haan who kya hai jab Siddharth pehli baar shreya se milne aane wala tha tabhi abhijeet ne mujhe bataya tha ki ek ladka shreya se milne aane wala hai aurwo mujhe zabardasti shreya ke ghar le gaya tabhi mujhme itni himmat to nahi thi ki main use bata sako ki main uske bare main sochta hu to jaise hi usne darwaza khola main darr gaya aur use kuch bhi nahi bol paya aur (he paused) wo kitni expectations lagake baithi hogi tabhi mujhse aur wo tabhi uska dil tut gaya hoga aur usne Siddharth ko haan keh diya hoga. Isliya wo shayad aisa behave kar rahi hai

Simran- achcha toh ye baat hai main apni puri koshish karungi ki wo ye baat bhul jaye.

Daya- haan zaaror main bhi koshish karunga

Simran- achcha abhi bye shreya ki mom ke bahot sare call aa gaye hai mujhe

Daya- ok bye (and he starts thinking) kyun itni takleef de rahi hai shreya apne aap ko

After some time he also leaves from there.

Here at shreya's place simran comes inside and goes to shreya's bedroom and sees shreya sitting there staring at the wall. She goes near her and realizes that she is crying. Simran keeps her hand on shreya's shoulder. Shreya rubs her tears as soon as she realizes that simran is there.

Simran- tum ro rahi ho?

Shreya- (without any eye contact) nahi to

Simran- to ankho se paani kyu aa raha hai?

Shreya- wo ankh mein kuch chala gaya tha.

Simran- achcha ab tu mujhse juth bolegi apny cousin se?

Shreya- aisa kuch nahi hai

Simran- shreya juth mat bol

Shreya- achch tujhe sach sunna hai na thik hai haan main ro rahi thi bas ab ho gayi tassalli ab mujhe akela chod de.

Simran- thik hai agar tu aisa hi chahti hai to par ek bat samaj le ki tu agar sach chupayegi to andar hi andar ghutegi

Shreya- thik hai

Simran moves out of the room and just then shreya starts crying bitterly.

 **Next day In beauro**

Shreya is first one to reach beauro as there is no one there she goes to her desk and starts completing pending files. Just then purvi enters and sees shreya there so she goes to shreya and asks her

Purvi- Shreya kyu itna stress le rahi ho?

Shreya- main kaha stress le rahi hu?

Purvi- shreya juth mat bolo

Shreya- aisa kuch nahi hai

Purvi- to mujhe batao tumne Siddharth ko haan kyu bola?

Shreya- (without any eye contact) kyunki main use pyaar karti hu

Purvi- to ye mere ankho mein ankhe dalke bolo

Shreya remains silent and moves out of the beauro. Purvi follows her. Shreya goes to the café and sits on a chair nearby and tears start flowing from her comes there and sees her crying. She goes near her.

Purvi- tum ro kyu rahi ho

Shreya- kuch nahi wo ankh mein kuch chala gaya tha

Purvi- shreya please juth mat bolo mujhe pata hai tu ro rahi hai

Shreya- nahi purvi main ro nahi rahi hu sach main

Purvi-(showing fake anger) shreya agar tumhari yehi marzi hai to hamari aaj se aur abhi se khatam dosti khatam(guys here am not showing purvi violent or something am showing that if purvi says that will shreya tell her everything well you will get to know that) and purvi goes from there

As soon as purvi goes shreya just breaks down. She starts crying bitterly. Purvi is watching all this.

Purvi(pov)- shreya main janti hu ki tumhe bahut dard ho raha hoga par agar main aisa nahi karungi to mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhe sach nahi bataogi

Shreya(pov)- pehle daya sir chodke cale gaya abhi purvi bhi chodke chali gayi mera koi nahi hai yaha. After some time she composes herself and goes to beauro.

A case was reported so abhijeet daya purvi and shreya go to the crime scene. They send the body to forensic lab. Daya and abhijeet are investigating outside and shreya and purvi are searching the house for any evidence. Just then shreya sees a mirror in which a bullet had struck and it was going to fall on purvi. She goes and pushes purvi at a side and the mirror falls on her head and blood starts oozing out from her head like a river.

Purvi- SHREYAAAAAAAA! Daya and abhijeet come inside Saying this she moves towards shreya

Daya- SHREYAAAAAAAAA!and he couldn't say further. Abhijeet calls the ambulance

Purvi- shreya please ankhe kholo. Shreya opens her eyes slowly.

Shreya- purvi I am sorry. And a teardrop falls from her eyes

Purvi- shreya please ankhe band mat karna please shreya please dekho main tumse naraz nahi hu please shreya ankhe band mat karna dekho ambulance bhi aa gayi shreya

They take her in ambulance

 **In ambulance**

Shreya- purvi mere jane ke baad sabka dhyan rakhna aur especially daya sir ka

Purvi- shreya aisa mat bolo tumhe kuch nahi hoga

Shreya- bhale hi mujhe kuch ho ya na ho mai tum sab ko chodke jane wali hu

Purvi- kyu chodke jane wali ho?

 **A/N- SO WHY IS SHREYA SAYING LIKE THAT? WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I KNOW ALL THESE QUESTIONS MIGHT BE IN UR MIND. SORRY I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER ONLY AFTER THIS WEEK CAUSE I HAVE EXAMS. SO KEEP THINKING TILL THEN WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**

 **BYE TILL NEXT** WEEK


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- HI AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER HOPE U LIKE IT AND THANKS TO ALL THE VIEWERS AND READERS FOE ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE FURTHER. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

Till now we saw that daya was talking with shreya's cousin simran and then in the café purvi showed fake anger and told shreya that she's not her friend any more. Then on the crime spot a mirror falls on shreya while saving purvi and then when they are in ambulance shreya says that she's gonna leave them and go.

Now here it starts

Purvi- kyu chodke jane wali ho?

Shreya didn't reply to her and soon the hospital came. They took her inside. After 2 or 3 hours the doctor came out of operation theatre. Everyone came running to the doctor

Purvi- shreya kaisi hai? Wo thik to hai na?

Doctor- wo… khoon zyada behne ki vajase wo coma main chali gai hai

Purvi- kya

Doctor- Aap log unke kya lagte hai?

Tarika(who till now had come there)- ji wo hamari colleague hai kyu kya hua?

Doctor- thik hai kya aap ek minute mere sath aa sakti hai?

Tarika- haan zarror chaliye

Doctor- apko pata nai unko brain tumor hai aur wo bhi 2nd ya 3rd stage ka apko unka dhyan rakhna chahiye

Tarika- kya shreya ko…..ko bran tumor hai aur usne iske bare mein hume kuch nahi bataya

Doctor- haan aur unki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai. Aisa lagta hai ki wo apna checkup thik se nahi karwa rahi thi. Agar unka operation nahi karwaya gaya to unki jaan jaa sakti hai

Tarika- thik hai hum use manane ki koshish karte hai

Everyone was trying to console purvi Daya was totally taken aback from whatever happened. He was trying hard not to cry but all in vain. Tears were rolling down from his eyes. How much ever he tried to stop them they used to never stop. Abhijeet had told purvi to stay near shreya. They all left except purvi. After some hours daya had come to see shreya. He told purvi to have some food and till she comes back he will stay near shreya. Purvi did as she was told. In the hospital in which shreya was kept daya was talking to her (I know she can't talk but he was just saying something to her)

Daya- shreya kyu aisa kiya tumne? Kya galti thi meri? Kyu mujhe saja de rahi ho? Please tum jaldi se thik ho jao. Main nahi reh sakta tumhare bina **I love you shreya, I love you** main nahi jee paunga tumhare bina.

Just then a miracle happened yes she moved her fingers. Daya calls the doctor. The doctor told him to go outside. After 2 or 3 hours doctor came out and told daya that shreya has come out of coma. Daya calls abhijeet and tells him that shreya has got up from coma. Purvi(she has come till now) goes inside.

Purvi- shreya ab kaisa lag raha hai?

Shreya- purvi main thik hu

Purvi- shreya tumne mujhe kyu bachaya?

Shreya- purvi bhalehi tum mujhse naraz ho ya kuch bhi ho par tum meri dost hamesha thi aur hamesha rahogi chahe tumne hamari dosti tod hi kyuna di ho isliye

Purvi- shreya ye kya baat hui tumne mere liye apni jaan khatre mein daal di

Shreya- ha purvi tum meri dost hamesha rahogi agar tumhe nahi rehna meri dost bankar to tum mujhe chod sakti ho par main tumhe bhul nahi sakti tum meri behen jaisi ho aur tumhe kuch bhi ho ye main bardasht nahi kar sakti

Purvi- to tumhe kya lagta hai shreya agar tumhe kuch ho to main bardasht kar paungi?

Shreya doesn't answer purvi continues

Purvi- dekho shreya agar tumhe kuch ho jata to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pati and tears start rolling down her eyes

Shreya- dekho purvi please roo mat waise tumne mujhe maaf kar diya?

Purvi- waise maine tumhe maaf…..

 **A/N – SO HOW WAS IT? I KNOW THERE R MANY QUESTIONS THAT MAY BE GOING IN UR MIND. LET ME GUESS HAS PURVI FORGIVEN SHREYA OR NOT? WHY DID SHREYA SAY THAT SHE IS GONNA LEAVE THEM? WILL DAYA AND SHREYA CONFESS THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER? ARE THESE QUESTIONS GOING ON IN UR MIND IF YES THEN U HAVE TO WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER. BYE TILL THEN AND DO REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO READ UR REVIEWS OK BYE.**


	3. author note

sorry for the late updates but I had got a punishment frm my father of not to sit on the computer so I couldn't update n am writing this in a hurry I will surely update the next CHP if u want by Sunday or on Sunday srry n my exams r also coming so i will update the next CHP n in tht I will tell when I will update the other ones. Please review all my chps all writers on ff cn understand wht is the importance of even one review so plz review all the chps


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi! I am back with a new chapter n I have made some changes in the last chapter sorry for that. Thnx for all those who reviewed. Ok so now here is the new chapter. Hope u like it.**

Till now we saw tht purvi asks shreya why is she going to leave them n go but shreya doesn't answer n soon they reach the hospital. Doctor comes out of the operation theatre after 2 or 3 hours n tells everyone tht shreya has gone into coma because of blood loss n she has brain tumor n then we saw tht daya confesses his love to shreya when she was in coma n just then she gets up from coma. Then we saw tht purvi n shreya were talking to each other n shreya asks purvi whether she has forgiven her or not.

So now here is the chapter.

Purvi- waise maine tumhe maaf kar diya hai par…

Shreya- par kya purvi?

Purvi- par tumne yeh nahi bataya ki tum hame kyu chodkar jaane wali ho?

Shreya- purvi woh…

Purvi- shreya jaldi batao

shreya- purvi woh mujhe... brain tumor hai

Purvi- shreya kya tujhe brain tumor hai aur tune hume batana bhi zaruri nai samjha?

Shreya- purvi muhe laga ki tum log tension mein aa jaoge isliye nai bataya

Purvi- tujhe kab pata chala ki tujhe….?

Shreya- woh…

 **Flashback starts**

There was a case reported so abhijeet, daya, purvi, shreya had gone there to investigate. They had found out the criminal as it was a girl shreya and purvi were running behind her. Just then shreya started fainting n she fell unconscious. Purvi didn't know as she was behind the criminal. When she came back she saw shreya unconscious. She immediately phoned daya as she couldn't leave the criminal too. They came running n saw shreya unconscious. Daya went there n took shreya's head on his laps then said

"shreya aankhe kholo shreya aankhe kholo"

Just then abhijeet came with a bottle of water and sprinkled it on her face. She weakly opened her eyes n daya said

"shreya tum thik ho na?"

Shreya: "haan sir main thik hu"

Daya: "shreya tumhe pata hai main kitna dar gaya tha"

Shreya: "sir aapko meri chinta karne ki koi zarurat nahi"

Daya just made her sit and got up from there in anger n said

"haan tumhari chinta karne ke liye to yaha bohot log hai main tumhari chinta karke kya karu"

Shreya: "sir mera wo matlab nahi tha aap gussa mat ho"

Till now abhijeet ad purvi sensing the matter bahana banake chale jate hai

Daya: "kyu?kyu gussa na hu main? Tumhe isse kya?"

Shreya: "mujhe aapki fikar ha"

Daya: "kyu fikar hai tumhe meri? Tumne mujhe ek baar pucha tha na mujhe kis hesiyat se tumhari fikar hai to aaj main tumse puchta hu batao"

Shreya: "pehli baat to aap mere senior hai dusri baat aap mere ache dost bhi hai is hesiyat se"

Daya: "sirf senior?"

Shreya: " haan sirf senior"

Abhijeet calls them n cuts their cute talk

"chalo daya, chalo shreya report karna hai beauro mein criminal ne confess bhi kar diya hai"

Daya: "haan haan chalo"

Late that day shreya had gone to the doctor and the doctor had told her that she had brain tumor.

 **Flashback ends**

Purvi: "kya tumhe tab pata chala aur mujhe abhi bata rahi ho"

Shreya: " main kya karti purvi mujhe tumhe dukh nahi pohochana tha"

Purvi: "toh abhi batake dukh nahi pohocharahi?"

Shreya: "sorry purvi"

Purvi: "abhi sorry kehne se kya fayda? Waise doctor ne tumse kya kaha?"

Shreya: "wo doctor ne kaha ki mera agle mahine tak operation karwana padega"

Purvi: "toh…."

Shreya: "toh kya purvi"

Purvi: "toh shreya tujhe operation karwana padega"

Shreya: " nai purvi main ye operation nai karwana chahati"

Purvi: "par kyun shreya?"

Shreya: "wajah tumhe pata hai purvi"

Purvi: "shreya mujhe nai pata koi waja batao"

Shreya: "thik hai pehli wajah hai Siddharth main use shafi nai karna chahati aur dusri wajah daya sir woh kuch kehte hi nai ab tu hi bata main jee ke kya karu?"

Purvi: "aur mera kya? Kya main teri kuch nai? Kya tune mere bare mein socha sirf apne bare mein soch rahi hai kabhi apne mummy papa jinse tu itna pyaar krti hai unke liye apni jaan dene ke liye tayar thi?...apni cid ke family ke bare mein socha jo har waqt tera saath dene ke liye tayar the?... mere ya Tarika ke bare mein socha meri to chod atleast Tarika ke bare mein socha wo kitna hurt hogi jab use pata chalega ya fir shayad pata bhi chal gaya ho? Uspe kya guzregi socha hai…. Agar tune insab ke bare mein nai socha to mere bare mein kya sochti?"

Shreya was just silently listening to all this purvi continued

"tune abhi mujhe itni badi speech di apni friendship ki par kya tu use sachi manti hai? Nai na if manti to tu ek bar atleast mere bare mein to sochta itna bada faisla lene se pehle….. par tune nai socha isk matlab tu bohot selfish hai bohot zyada aur mujhe apna kuch nai manti kuch nai …. Anyway mujhe pata hai ki abhi tu mujhe manane ki koshish karegi but let me tell u main itna jaldi nai manne wali give it a try"

Shreya: "sorry purvi tune sach kaha ki main bohot selfish ye faisla lene se pehli kisi ke bare mein bhi nai socha… aur mujhe pata hai tujhe kaise manana hai afterall teri best friend hu jaise tune kaha tha"

Purvi: "kya karegi tu abhi jo maine kaha wo suna nai main itni jaldi nai manne wali"

Shreya: "just wait and watch"

Shreya took her mobile and texted sachin:

"bhai meri friend cum honewali bhabhi ko please idhar hospital mein aake samjhao na"

Sachin:

"kaun agar Tarika hai to abhijeet sir ko bata na"

Shreya:

"nai bhai purvi use manaiye na plzz"

Sachin:

"shreyaaa main tujhe chodunga nai ruk abhi aata hu"

Shreya:

"bhai maine kab kaha hai chodne ko aap jaldi idhar aayiye plzz"

Sachin:

"ruk main abhi aaya"

shreya:

"toh aao na jaldi purvi meri baat nai sun rahi hai"

sachin:

"shreya ruk tu aaj to tu gayi"

and he started moving to the hospital from his house near his sister

 **a/n- mujhe pata ha sab ke haath mein apne shoes ready honge mujhe maarne ke liye. Bohot ganda chapter tha mujhe pata hai par kuch samajh nai aaya isliye likh diya. Abhi sachin sir ko purvi di ne bataya ki shreya di kya chupa rahi hai to aap sab soch sakte hai na kya hoga as it wo gussa hai pyari shreya di se. kya hoga ye pata karne ke liye next chapter update ka wait karna hoga isliye patience rakho. Agar chapter acha laga ho ya acha nai bhi laga ho niche ek box hai jise aap review de sakte ho. Bye next update tak.**

 **Be happy**

 **Urs lovedareya**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n- I know maine bohot late update kiya hai is baar but last time jab maine update kiya tha uske baad I was totally busy and fir summer vacations mein ye chapter likhna start kiya. I hope you all like it.**

Till now we saw that purvi got really angry on shreya and to convine her she texted Sachin to come there and talk with her.

Shreya:

"bhai maine kab kaha hai chodne ko aap jaldi idhar aayiye plzz"

Sachin:

"ruk main abhi aaya"

After this, Sachin comes to the hospital and goes to shreya's ward. Sachin says:

"hi shreya, kaisi ho?"

Shreya "haan bhai, main thik hu"

Sachin "aur kya ho raha tha idhar? Mujhe kyu bulaya?"

Shreya "bhai purvi ko samjhao na meri sun hi nai rahi hai ye"

Purvi "sir aap mujhe mat samjhiye aap na apni behen ko samjhaiye. Aapko pata hai isne aapse kitni badi baat chupayi hai"

Sachin "kya chupaya hai?"

Purvi "woo isne..."shreya cut her in middle.

Shreya "kuch nai bhai baadme batayegi ye"

Sachin "shreya, purvi sach sach batao kya hua"

Purvi "haan sir main batati hu aap bahar aayiye"

They both went out.

Purvi "sir, shreya ne mujhe bataya ki use brain tumor hai aur usko jald se jald operation karna hoga nai to uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai aur wo operation karne ke liye mana kar rahi hai"

Sachin "kyaaaa"

Purvi "haan sir but pleaes use kuch mat boliye wo aap sab ko pareshan nai karna chahte isliye usne aap me se kisiski koi nai bataya"

Sachin "par…"

Purvi "sir aap ek kaam kariye mera"

Sachin "haan bolo kya karna hai"

Purvi "mein abhi yaha se to jaa nai sakti kyunki agar main yaha se gayi to shreya ko shak ho jayega to aap jaakar daya sir ko ye sab bata deejiye aur unko boliye ki shreya ko samjhaye"

Sachin "thik hai main unko abhi jake bata deta hoon"

Purvi "thank you sir"

Sachin "you're welcome and bye"

Purvi "bye sir"

He then goes to daya's house. Daya had taken a leave that day. Sachin knocks at the door and after some time daya opens it.

Daya (smiles) "are Sachin tum abhi idhar kya kar rahe ho?"

Sachin "sir main batata hun pehli mujhe andar to bulaiye"

Daya "oh haan sorry… aao na andar" he gives him way to come in

Sachin "sir mujhe aapko ek important baat batani hai"

Daya "kya bolna hai Sachin?"

Sachin "sir ye baat shreya se related hai"

Daya (his expression changes to a worried one) "kya baat hai Sachin? Kya hua shreya ko?"

Sachin "sir, wo purvi ne mujhe bataya ki shreya ko brain tumor hai aur agar usne ek month mein operation nai karwaya to uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai aur wo operation ke liye tayar nai hai"

Daya (shocked) "kyaaaa… Sachin par shreya ne hum sab ko kyu nai bataya?"

Sachin "sir kyunki usko nai chahiye tha ki sab log pareshan ho aur wo to purvi ko bhi batane ke liye tayar nai thi par purvi ke insist karne par usne usko bataya. Sir aap please shreya ko jaake samjhaye ki usko operation karna chahiye aur agar wo chali gayi to humara kya hoga"

Daya "thik hai Sachin main abhi jaake shreya se baat karta hu"

Sachin "thank you sir"

They both go to the hospital. Both of them reach shreya's ward.

Sachin "sir aap andar jayiye aur purvi ko bahar bhejiye"

Daya "thik hai Sachin"

Daya goes inside and signals purvi to go out. She goes out.

Daya "shreya ye main kya sun raha hu?"

Shreya "kya sir?"

Daya "shreya tumne hum sab ko ye batana jaruri nai samjha?"

Shreya "kya sir?"

Daya "tumne kabhi socha hai ki agar tum hume chod ke chali jaogi to humara kya hoga?"

Shreya "sir kya hua hai? Mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha aap kis baare mein baat kar rahe hai"

Daya "thik hai main batata hu…" a bit slowly "shreya tumne hum sab ko ye batana zaruri na samjha ki tumhe brain tumor hai?"

Shreya "sir maine aap sab ko nai bataya kyunki mujhe aap sab ko pareshan nai karna tha"

Daya "par fir tumne operation karwane ke liye mana kyun kiya?"

Shreya "sir aapko ye sab kaise pata chala?"

Daya "shreya, wo sab important nai hai, tum bas mere sawal ka jawab do"

Shreya "sir main aapke sawal ka jawab nai de sakti"

Daya "kyu nai de sakti?"

Shreya "sir kyunki ye mera personal matter hai"

Daya "shreya kya tum hume apni family nai manti?"

Shreya "sir manti hu par… main nai bata sakti"

Daya "acha thik hai mat batao par operation ke liye maan jao"

Shreya "sir aap jayiye yaha se hum baadmein baat karenge mujhe is baare mein koi baat nai karni"

Daya "shreya please maan jao"

Shreya "sir maine bola na mujhe is baare mein koi baat nai karni… aap jayiye yaha se"

Daya "thik hai jata hoon but koi bhi decision lene se pehle hum sab ke baare mein sochna" and then he goes out.

Shreya goes in deep thinking after he leaves.

Shreya P.O.V "…

 **A/n- plz abhi joote chappal mat maarna I know chapter bohot ganda hai and chota bhi but kya karu main ye story pura bhul gayi thi itne dino ke baad jo likhi thi isliye kuch dimag mein nai aaraha tha. Ab aap soch rahe honge ki shreya di daya sir ki baat manegi ya nai (waise humesha manti hai par shayad is baar na maane :p) ye jaane ke liye aapko next chapter ka wait karna hoga and wo jaldi hoga I promise jyada wait nai karaungi.**

 **Agar chapter acha laga ho ya na bhi acha laga ho please review.**

 **Urs lovedareya**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi I am back with a new update I know I am a bit late and the reason for that is I had many personal problems going on since the last update and I was a bit depressed so couldn't write the chapter. Well sorry for that. Now lets move on to the chapter. Meet u all at the end.**

 **Till now we saw:**

 **Shreya calls Sachin to the hospital to convince purvi. Purvi tells Sachin about Shreya's illness and all that she told her and tells him to tell daya about all this. Sachin tells daya about all this which leaves him shocked and he tries to convince shreya to do the operation to which shreya denies and tells him to leave.**

 **Now chapter:**

Daya goes from there. Shreya starts thinking.

"Sir aap itni care karteHo hai meri, itna pyaar karte hai mujhse to kabhi batate kyu nai. Humesha bolte ho ki ek friend ki hesiyat se itni care karte ho par aapki aankho mein dikhta hai"and she starts crying.

Purvi came there to check if shreya might have changed her decision but she was quite sure she didnt by seeing daya's face.

She went inside and saw shreya crying.

"Shreya kya hua ro kyu rahi ho?" She asked worridly

Shreya didnt stop crying.

"Shreya batao na kya hua?" Purvi asked

"Purvi wo..."

"shreya wo wo karna chodo aur clearly batao kya hua hai" said purvi

"purvi wo main... " Purvi cut her.

"wait let me guess... mujhe pta hai tum sach nai bologi... tum daya sir ke baare mein soch rhi thi na?"Purvi asked her.

"um haa... tumhe kaise pata?" Shreya asked.

"bas aise hi ab ye topic chodo... tum rona band karo aur ek cute si smile do" purvi said. Shreya smiled through her tears.

"that's like my shreya". Purvi smiled too.

There was silence for some time and then purvi said, "shreya tumhe pata tum jabse hospital mein admit hui ho tabse beauro mein bohot udasi ka mausam chaya hai. Sab log bohot sad hai"

"Accha"

Both friends were engaged in their talks when someone entered the room with a bang.

"Shreya tum hospital mein ho aur mujhe bataya kyu nai?" That person asked.

"Sorry main tumhe batana hi bhul gayi thi."

"Kya sorry? Main tumhara hona wala pati hu aur tim mujhe bhul gayi?" Said that person anger flourishing in his voice.

"Sorry Siddharth main sachi tumhare baare mein bhul gayi thi am sorry. Itne dino mein meri llife mein bohot kuch chal raha tha isliye bhul gayi"

"Haan shreya pata hai kya chal raha hoga tumhari life mein waise wo daya kaha hai kahi dikh nai raha tumse gussa hai kya?" He said laughing

"Siddharth tum jo soch rahe ho waise kuch nahi hai"

"haan psta hai tumhsare liye main jo bhi bolu wo galat ur daya bole sahi hain na?"said he getting red again

"Siddharth aise kuch nai hai jo tum soch rahe ho "

 **Hi am again sorry for such a late update and also for such a short one but I promise I will update a long one next time if I get time. I updated this story today because it's a very special day for me. Today I have completed 1 year on ff. I want to thank everyone who I have met because of ff.**

 **Daya's FanGirl: Hi di have not talked for a long time now and I hope ki mujhe bhuli nai hongi aap. Main kya bolu aapke baare mein umm you are the best person in the world. Love u lots and lots and may god bless you with all the happiness in this world.**

 **kv's lover sunshine dareya: ishu di bohot time se baat nai hui humari aur aap shayad mujhe bhul gayi hongi par main aapka picha itni jaldi nai chodungi :p so dhyan rakhna. Aapke baare mein to bolne ke liye words hi nai hai aur bolu bhi kya aap bohot sweet ho. Love you lots. May god bless you.**

 **samalhzv: Amal meri cutie pie meri bestie tumhare liye to main apni jaan bhi de du. Tumhare liye jo bhi bolu wo kam hai. Thank you for everything. Love you lots and lots and lots. May god bless you with lots of happiness.**

 **shreyatomar050: Shreya tu to meri sabse best sis hai tere liye bhi main apni jaan de du. Tu apna khayal rakh abse. Love you lots and may god bless you with lots of happiness**

 **Dareya Lovers: mumma aapke baare mein kya bolu main. Sach bolu to aap bohot buri ho sachi. Acha main mazak kar rahi thi sorry aap bohot achi ho. Words kam pad jaenge aapki taarif karte karte. Aap apna khayal rakhna ache se. Love you lots and lots and lots and lots and may god bless you with lots and lots of happiness.**

 **RajVi 123: sulagna hi! I know ki wo sab hone ke baad tumhe acha nai lag raha hoga about this note but jo hua so hua hum to use change nai kar sakte par tum humesha meri friend thi aur humesha rahogi. So love you lots and lots and may god bless you with lots of happiness in the coming years.**

 **DayaVineet's girl: roohi di aapke baare mein, Aap bohot achi ho aur sabka bohot ache se khayal rakhti ho. Love you lots and may god bless you with lots of happiness ahead**

 **Thank you to all these people will never forget you all. And sorry agar main kisi ka naam bhul gayi hongi to bohot jaldi jaldi mein likha hai ye sab aur main apne feelings aap sab ke liye words mein bayaan nai kar sakti so agar maine kuch galat bola ho to please maaf kar dena. And now coming back to story pata nai main next update kab de paungi cuz abhi mera bohot important year chal raha hai 9th or you can say 10th std so dunno next update kab aaye but try karungi ki jaldi update karu. Bye till then. And once again thanks to everyone.**

 **Stay Blessed**

 **Urs Lovedareya**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update for so long time. I've started with my 10th now and don't have much time to do anything. I still watch Cid but don't watch it with the same interest as earlier. I've started watching kuch rang pyar ke aise bhi now and I recommend you all to watch it. Now lets start.**

 **Till now we saw how shreya said no to daya for her operation. She and purvi were talking and Siddharth comes there.**

"Siddharth aise kuch nai hai jo tum soch rahe ho "

"Siddharth, Shreya ko ab aaram karne do, wo thak gayi hogi" purvi said.

"Haan, haan mujhse baate karke thak gayi hogi…kisi aur se baate karte hue to wo nai thakti" Siddharth said taunting her.

"Siddharth tum jao yahase… mujhe abhi aaram karna hai mujhe kuch thik nai lag raha" shreya said.

"thik hai main jaa raha hu…apna khayal rakhna shreya" said Siddharth with a smirk on his face.

After Siddharth had gone,

"purvi, tum bhi ab ghar jaake aaram kar lo"

"thik hai shreya, tum apna dhyan rakhna… main jald hi wapis aa jaungi. Main tarika ko call karke aane ke liye bata dungi" said purvi taking her phone out and dialing a number.

After some time, tarika came while shreya had already gone to sleep.

"kitni pyari lag rahi hai shreya sote hue" tarika said while looking at shreya, smiling.

"haan bohot pyari. Accha main chalti hu, tum iske saath rehna aur iska khayal rakhna. Bohot kamzor ho gayi hai wo" purvi said, instructing tarika.

"haan tum jao aur aaram karo…bye" said tarika and sat down on the sofa which was placed diagonal to shreya's bed while purvi left for her home.

Meanwhile in the beauro,

"Daya, tum sach keh rahe ho?" said abhijeet with a shock in his voice.

Daya had told everyone about shreya's condition and her decision about not getting the operation done. Everyone were shocked when they heard this.

"Haan abhijeet main jo keh raha hu wo sach hai aur to aur shreya meri baat bhi nai sun rahi" said daya.

"hum sab jaake usse baat karte hain" said abhijeet.

"kisse kya baat karni hai abhijeet?" asked acp sir who had just entered inside the beauro.

"nai sir kisise nai, hum to bas aesehi baat kar rahe the" abhijeet said. Acp sir sensed something wrong in his voice but ignored it.

"sir, main, abhijeet, sachin aur nikhil shreya se milne ja rahe hai… hum jald hi wapis aa jaenge" daya said.

"thik hai… use batana ki maine use yaad kiya aur wo apna khayal rakhe. Tum log bhi jaldi aa jana"said acp sir.

They all left the beauro. On their way they took a flower bouquet and a get well soon card for shreya.

In shreya's ward,

Shreya was sleeping peacefully when they came. Tarika was busy reading a magazine sitting on the sofa. Abhijeet, nikhil and sachin sneaked into the room quietly whereas daya sat outside her ward as he didn't want to face shreya.

"tarika, tum yaha?" asked abhijeet sitting beside her.

"haan shreya ne purvi ko ghar jaake aaram karne ko kaha isliye usne mujhe yaha par bula liya" said tarika

"shreya kab soyi?" asked sachin.

"mujhe thik se nai pata par jab main yaha aai tab wo so rahi thi" said tarika.

"uske uthne tak hum yahi rehte hai" said nikhil while comforting himself on the couch.

"daya nai aaya tumhare saath?"

"haan aya hai par wo bahar baitha hai kyuki wo shreya ko face nai kar payega… waise shreya kaisi hai ab?" said abhijeet

"shreya abhi thodi kamzor hai aur shayad uski halat aur bigadti jayegi usne operation ke liye jo mana kar diya hai" said tarika

After 2 hours,

Shreya opened her eyes and saw all of them sitting on the couch, engrossed in magazines and newspapers.

"abhijeet sir, nikhil, bhai aap yaha kya kar rahe ho?" said shreya

Everyone looked up.

"aree shreya, tum uth gayi?" said abhijeet, going towards her while others followed.

"hum teeno tumhare liye sabki taraf se ek bouquet aur card lekar aaye hai" sachin said while giving it to her.

"thank you Bhai" said shreya.

"acha ab mujhe shreya se akele mein baat karni hai… tum sab bahar jao" said abhijeet while signalling them to go out. They left the ward.

"shreya mujhe pata chala ki tumhe brain tumor hai aur agar tumne 1 mahine mein operation nai karaya to tumhari jaan ko khatra hai… aur tumne operation ke liye mana kar diya hai" said abhijeet

"haan sir aapne jo suna wo sach hai… ye aapko daya sir ne bataya na?"

"Haan daya new bataya… ab tum mujhe ye batao ki tum operation kyu nai karwana chahti?"

"sir aap is sab mein mat padiye"

"thik hai nai padta bas tum operation ke liye maan jao"

"nai sir aap jitni baar bhi manayenge mera jawab nai badlega"

 **So how was it?**

 **I wrote this chp on my mobile so there might be some mistakes. Please forgive me for that. I wanted to ask you guys whether you want a happy or a sad ending. This story might end in 2 or 3 chps but I can continue if I get good reviews. Sorry for the small chp im not getting much time to write one but i updated it for the ones following my story.**

 **I don't usually give precaps but I'll give one now and in the upcoming chps too if you guys want.**

 _ **Precap: daya angry on shreya and probably something big coming up**_

 **Thanks for reading 3**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Urs lovedareya**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back again and probably early this time :p. I'm really sorry for the short update last time and such a big delay. I'm not getting much reviews and if this is the case then I might leave this story in between again. Every person wants his work to be appreciated and I want too so please give a good response this time ?ￂﾠ**

 **Now let's get to the chp:**

"nai sir aap jitni baar bhi bolenge mera jawab nai badlega" said shreya.

"kyu shreya? Tum aisa kyu kar rahi ho? Tumhe humari chinta nai hai? Tumhe pata hai agar tumhe kuch hogaya to daya ka kya hoga?" said abhijeet getting a bit angry.

"sir mujhe hai chinta aap sab ki par main operation nai karwaungi kyuki…" said shreya eating her last words.

"kyuki? Kya hua shreya? Aage bolo"said abhijeet getting impatient.

"sir main aapko nai bata sakti bas aap samajhiye ki koi personal reason hai" said shreya

"kya personal reason shreya? Tum mujhe apna bhai nai manti? Hum sab ko apna parivar nai manti?" said abhijeet, anger flourishing in his voice.

"manti hu sir lekin…"

"lekin kya shreya?"

"sir main aapko nai bata sakti… aap jaake daya sir ko bata dijiye… mujhe pata hai ki wo bahar hai"

Abhijeet left her ward without another word.

"sir main bohot chinta karti hu aap sab ki par main kya karu? Jo main sunna chahti hu aur jisse sunna chahti hu wo apni chinta to zahir karte hai par wo nai kehte jo mere kaan sunne ko taras gaye hai. Main thak gayi hu aise jeete jeete. Janti hu ki main ek Cid officer hu aur mujhe kamzor nai hona chahiye par usi ke saath saath main ek ladki bhi hu jo apne prince ka wait kar rahi hu. Mujhe siddharth bilkul acha nai lagta par maa ke liye mujhe use bhi haan kehna pada. Mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha ki main kya karu… shayad mere liye yahi sahi rahega ki main operation ke liye mana kar du… par meri duty ka kya? Wo meri jagah par kisi aur ko rakh lenge… jo mere se jyada capable hogi ye kaam karne ke liye" shreya thought. A pool of tears formed near her eyes threatening to spill out.

On the other hand,

Abhijeet, after coming out of shreya's ward, directly went to daya and told him what she said. Daya looked infuriated with his words and started walking to her ward. With every step that he was taking, his anger was rising like the waves in the ocean.

He entered inside with a bang. Shreya was still in her deep thinking with tears trickling down from her eyes.

"shreya tumne aaj ye prove kar diya ki hum tumhare liye bilkul maayne nai rakhte… tum hum sab ke liye kitni important ho iska tumhe andaza bhi hai? Tumhe sirf apni hi padi hai, hum to tumhare liye kuch hai hi nai. Agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to humpe kya bitegi yeh to tumne socha hi nai hoga, itni self centered jo ho. Itni stubborn kyu ho tum? Aisa kya hai jo tum hum sab ko nai bata sakti? Batao mujhe" daya said with a lot of anger in his voice, going closer to her with every sentence, finally reaching her bed. "aur ye aansoo? Ye kisliye? Kya dikhana chahti ho inse?"

"sir mujhe aapse is waqt baat nai karni" said shreya wiping her tears. "aur jo mera faisla main aapko bata chuki hu aur main use badalne nai wali"

"haan aur badlogi bhi kyu? Main lagta kya hu tumhara? Abhijeet kya lagta hai tumhara? Hum sab kya lagte hai tumhare?" Said daya, his anger increasing minute by minute.

"sir aap jaie yaha se… mujhe aapse is baare me koi baat nai karni… aap mujhe akela kyu nai chodte?" said shreya.

"kyu? Kyu baat nai karni tumhe? Aisa kya hai jo tum mujhe bhi nai bata sakti? Har chiz to mujhe batati ho to fir ab kyu nai?" said daya

"sir maine kaha na mujhe aapse nai baat karni aur main aapke sawal ka jawab nai de sakti… just leave me alone" shreya said getting a bit loud with her last words.

Suddenly she felt a tinge of pain in her head and kept her hands on her head. The pain was increasing with every passing second.

"kya hua shreya? Tum thik ho?" daya said putting his hand on her shoulder with concern in his voice.

"sir… mere sar… mein…..bohot dard ho raha hai" said shreya with a broken. The pain was unbearable for her.

"main doctor ko bulata hu" said daya rushing out of her ward.

He started shouting on top of his voice for the doctor. He was hell scared and didn't want anything to happen to HIS shreya. The doctor came after sometime and rushed inside her ward. He told the nurses to take shreya to the operation theatre as she had fainted by then. Daya asked him what happened to shreya and whether she would be fine. Tarika, nikhil, abhijeet and sachin had already reached there by then.

"dekhiye abhi to hum kuch keh nai sakte… shayad jyada stress ke karan unka dimag cope up nai kar paa raha… aap bas dua kijiye ki sab thik ho" said the doctor "aur aap sab bahar rahiye"

"thik hai doctor… aap bas shreya ko thik kar dijiye" said abhijeet.

The doctor with his nurses went inside the operation theatre.

Everyone had tears in their eyes threatening to spill out. After some time, acp sir and freddy came there to meet shreya when they saw everyone outside the operation theatre. They went towards them and saw tears in their eyes.

"tum log yaha kyu baithe ho aur tum sab ki aankho mein yeh aansoo kyu?" asked acp sir.

"kuch nai sir bas aise hi" said abhijeet.

"mujhe pata hai ki tum log mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho… jaldi batao kya baat hai" said acp sir.

"sir aisi baat nai hai" said sachin.

"jaldi batao kya baat hai… agar koi baat nai hoti to tum log abhi shreya ke ward mein hote" said acp sir.

"sir wo baat ye hai ki …" and abhijeet told him everything from daya telling them everything about shreya till him talking with shreya about it and her decision about not getting the operation done.

"to ab shreya kaha hai? Main baat karta hu usse"said acp sir.

"sir wo abhi operation theatre mein hai… uske sar mein achanak se dard hone laga isliye doctor use operation theatre mein leke gaye" said daya, tears trickling down his face.

He felt if he would have told have told about his feelings earlier to her then she would probably not have taken such a decision.

"thik hai tum sab chinta mat karo…sab thik ho jaega" said acp sir consoling them.

"I hope sir ki sab thik ho jaye" said nikhil

After sometime,

The doctor came outside.

"kya hua doctor? Shreya thik hai?" asked abhijeet with concern in his voice.

"patient ki halat kharab hoti jaa rahi hai… unhone operation na karne ka decision liya tha lekin shayad abhi hame unka operation karna padega chahe unki sehmati ho ya na ho… agar wo ye operation hone ke baad acha response deti hai to achi baat hai warna kuch bhi ho sakta hai… shayad unki jaan bhi chali jae" said the doctor.

"thik hai doctor aap operation kar dijiye, hum sari formalities puri kar dete hai" said acp sir.

The doctor goes inside the operation theatre. Acp sir and Freddy go to complete all the formalities.

After 2 hours,

Everyone was tired of waiting. There was no result till now. Abhijeet was consoling both tarika and daya. Daya's tears didn't stop at all. Nikhil was consoling sachin who was very tensed for his sister. Acp was probably the strongest one. He consoled all but he himself was not sure of the future.

A nurse came outside.

"kaisi hai shreya?" asked acp sir

"dekhiye abhi main kuch keh nai sakti hu bas mujhe yahi pata hai ki patient ki body humare treatment ko response nai de rahi hai" replied the nurse and leaves from there.

"sir aisa kyu kar rahi hai shreya humare saath?" said sachin breaking down in front of acp sir.

"kuch nai hoga use sachin, tum chinta mat karo" said acp sir consoling him.

After more 2 or 3 hours of waiting, the light of the operation theatre finally went off. The doctor came out. Everyone got up and went towards him.

"kya had doctor? Shreya thik to hai?" asked acp sir.

"ye operation successful tha lekin patient ki body hume acha response nai de rahi hai… agar agle 48 hours mein unhe hosh nai aaya to wo coma mein chali jaegi… uske baad hum ye nai bata paenge ki unko hosh kab aayega" said the doctor.

"thank you doctor" said tarika and the doctor left.

 **How was it? I know this chp is also small but I wanted to update before my school started. As I stated earlier if I don't get reviews this time then I might leave the story in between again.**

 **And about shreya's parents, I don't want to bring them in the story yet. They might be there in the upcoming chps.**

 _ **Precap: how will everyone react and what happens with shreya, does she go in coma and a leap coming up.**_

 **Thanks for reading 3**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Urs lovedareya**


End file.
